Hog's TV
by Hermine H
Summary: Klingt blöd, ist es wahrscheinlich auch, aber was laber ich den hier herum, ich kann es drinnen doch viel besser erklären um was es geht.


**Rita Kimmkorn:** Willkommen zu „Hog's TV"! _Beifall_ Danke, danke! _grins_ Ich möchte Sie gerne zur Neuheit in der Zaubererwelt begrüßen. Wir haben beschlossen Sie nicht nur durch den Tagespropheten zu informieren, sondern auch auf komplett andere Weise. Sie werden es sicher schon mitbekommen haben, dass Sie uns nicht mehr nur durch Ihre Radios hören können, sondern auch sehen, ungefähr sowie bei Muggeln. Ich werde Ihnen nur noch schnell erklären, wie dieses komische Gerät funktioniert, Muggelgeborne werden sicher wissen, wie es funktioniert. Wie kann es anders sein _etwas beleidigt._ Ist ja egal, nicht wahr meine Lieben?

Nun zurück zu meinem Hauptthema: Was ist eigentlich ein Farnseer? _chr, chr, chr_ Nicht Farnseer? _chr, chr, chr_ Verstehe! _chr, chr, chr_ Verzeihung meine Lieben, es heißt Fernseher nicht Farnseer! Fehler meinerseits, obwohl ich für gewöhnlich keine Fehler mache. Die Muggel, die das hier alles organisiert, hat mir halt so einen komischen Text gegeben, denn ich versuche vorzutragen, aber durch die dauernden Unterbrechungen komme ich einfach nicht dazu, Ihnen das zu erzählen. Ich kann nichts dafür was auf diesen Karten steht _schwenkt Karten herum,_ ehrlich nicht, ich trage nur vor, was man von mir will, für Beschwerden bin nicht ich zuständig, da müssen Sie schon wo anders hin.

_chr, chr, chr_ Was _ziemlich laut, denn Publikum schaut verwirrt_? _chr, chr, chr_ Schon in Ordnung, ich mache ja weiter! Sie müssen sich ja nicht gleich aufregen! _chr, chr, chr_ Ich versuche es ja gerade zu erklären, aber wenn ich dauernd unterbrochen werde, geht das ja nicht! _chr, chr, chr_ Das ist nicht fair! _chr, chr, chr Verwirrung im Publikum_ Dann fahre ich eben fort! _chr, chr, chr_

Wo war ich? _Rita schaut panisch auf die Karten_ Ach ja genau, ich war dabei Ihnen zu erklären was ein Fernseher ist! Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, wenn man verstanden hat um was es geht. Dieses Gerät ist wie immer von den Muggeln erfunden worden und ich weiß echt nicht, was sie unsere Gesellschaft dabei gedacht hat, aber wir „muggeliesieren"alles, Sie verstehen? _chr, chr, chr_ Schon gut, ich mache ja weiter, aber bitte keine weiteren Unterbrechungen, wenn ich bitten darf! Mit diesem Gerät – Fernseher – können Muggel sich gegenseitig anschauen, zumindest, der dieses Gerät bei sich zu Hause hat, aber es dient nicht zur Kommunikation, nur zum Vergnügen. Ich persönlich habe mich darauf seelisch vorbereitet und mich gut über dieses Gerät informiert. Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Sendungen, wo man die verschiedensten Personen sehen kann. Es gibt halt alles möglich und einige in der Zaubererwelt hielten es für angebracht, so etwas auch zu machen. Natürlich fangen wir klein an, denn wir können ja nicht wissen, ob es allen Zusehern und Hörern gefallen wird. Wir versuchen uns so gut wie möglich auf Ihre Wünsche einzustellen _räuspern im Publikum_ Dass will ich überhört haben, also weiter im Text _grins. _Wir haben sehr vieles geplant und möchten es auch in die Tat umsetzen. _chr, chr, chr_ Ich bin nicht beim Punkt? _chr, chr, chr_ Ja, ja! Technische Probleme!

**Gast 1:** Was ist ein t-t-t Problem? Sie wissen was ich meine.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** _schaut verwirrt chr, chr, chr_ Fachjargon, verwenden Muggel. Muggel haben ja viele Wörter, die uns völlig unbekannt sind.

Ich fahre aber jetzt fort und bitte darum **nicht** unterbrochen zu werden! _stille_ Gut! Wir planen Sendungen, wo Sie aktiv mitmachen können, aber auch inaktiv. Ich glaube, dass Sie wissen, was ein Telefon ist? _nicken im Publikum_ Wir haben so eine Hotline, Muggelwort, bei der Sie, falls sich bei Ihnen zu Hause ein Telefon befindet, anrufen können und uns sagen können, was Ihnen gefällt, was nicht und was man noch machen könnte. Ich stehe Ihnen natürlich auch gerne zur Verfügung! grins

Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie mitmachen, wir brauchen Sie, damit wir Ihnen eine Unterhaltung bieten können und deshalb machen wir das Alles hier auch. Unser Slogan:

_**Wir sind da, um Sie gut zu unterhalten!**_

Ja, Sie haben ja Recht, wenn Sie glauben, dass wir zu viel tun, aber uns sind die Menschen wichtig _Gelächter._ Ich bitte Sie, benehmen Sie sich wie zivilisierte Menschen! Tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, aber meine Zeit ist jetzt um. _chr, chr, chr_ Nein? _chr, chr, chr_ Verzeihung! Mir wurde gerade gesagt, dass ich Ihnen noch sagen soll, was wir Ihnen auf „Hog's TV"bieten:

- Eine _Talkshow_, wo sich die verschiedensten Personen über Ihr Leben unterhalten können, über Glück und Leid und noch so Sachen.

- Dann gibt es _Nachrichten_, funktioniert fast so wie der Tagesprophet, nur, dass Sie die Nachricht anstatt zu lesen, einfach sehen und nur zuhören müssen, dass lesen und reden übernimmt jemand anders und Sie können eine Nachricht auch mit mehreren Leuten ansehen. Niemand muss mehr warten, bis eine Zeitung ausgelesen ist, aber ich würde Ihnen trotzdem raten, die Zeitung weiterhin zu beziehen, denn im Tagespropheten werden die Nachrichten detailgetreu erzählt. Nur zur Information. _grins_

- Einen _Wetterbericht_. Für diesen Job, hat sich unsere liebe, vergessliche, manchmal bescheuerte Professorin für Wahrsagen in Hogwarts gemeldet. Mrs. Professor Sibyll Patricia Trelawney! _gemäßigter Applaus_

- Dann hätten wir für Sie noch _spezielle Shows_, in denen Sie persönlich mitmachen können. Um was es in diesen Shows geht, wird Ihnen dann in der jeweiligen Vorstellung erklärt und gezeigt.

- Und was wirklich besonders ist, dass gab es bei uns bisher noch nie, haben wir eine _Reality-Show_! In dieser Show werden die Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts gezeigt. Also ist diese Show etwas für die Eltern, denn hierbei können die Eltern sehen, wie sich Ihre Schützlinge in den verschiedensten Gegenständen herumschlagen, es werden nur die Unterrichtsstunden gezeigt. Und ich kann dann auch ein paar Gerüchte verbreiten. Wird dann nicht so schwer sein. _fragende Gesichter der Zuschauer_ Tut mir leid, in letzter Zeit passiert mir so etwas immer wieder. Ich rede gerne mit mir selbst, manchmal hilft es etwas, damit man nicht so alleine ist. schweigen

Dass wäre dann wohl alles. Ja, dass ist auch alles. Ich hoffe, Ihnen hat es genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir und glauben Sie mir, wir sehen uns bald wieder, vielleicht früher als Ihnen beliebt ist!

**Gast 2:** Frau Kimmkorn, ich lasse mir nicht drohen! Ich werde mich bei Ihrem Chef beschweren.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** Nur weil ich einmal etwas über Sie geschrieben habe, was nicht stimmte, nehmen Sie es mir immer noch übel?

**Gast 2:** Nein, dass meinte ich nicht, aber wo Sie das gerade erwähnen, dass wird für Sie noch große Konsequenzen haben.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** Wer droht hier wem?

**Gast 2:** Das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte! Sie haben gesagt, dass wir uns wieder sehen und wenn man Sie wieder sieht, es ist nicht persönlich gemeint, kommt nur Blödsinn garniert mit einer Portion heftiger Lügen dabei heraus.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** Wenn Sie sich nicht bald beruhigen und setzten, dann lasse ich Sie hinauswerfen. _irres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht_ Perfekte Titelstory: „Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hinausgeworfen, weil er sich nicht beherrschen konnte."Dass garantiert mir den Preis der Hexenwoche, aber den bekomme ich sowieso noch, dass habe ich mir nämlich verdient. Ich werde alles dafür tun, es werden mich bald alle kennen lernen. Hahahahahaha!

**Gast 3:** Verrückte aus dem St. Mungo's ausgebrochen, bringt die Kinder in Sicherheit und holt die Heiler, hier ist ein Notfall!

**Regie:** _chr, chr, chr_ Ruhe dort unten oder wir brechen dieses Projekt sofort ab und Frau Kimmkorn?

**Rita Kimmkorn:** _zuckersüß und unschuldiges Lächeln_ Ja?

**Regie:** Sie reißen sich zusammen, sonst übergeben wir Ihren Job an Gilderoy Lockhart, der würde sich sicher über die Stelle freuen, wo er schon so lange versucht sie zu bekommen.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** Ich habe Sie verstanden, aber wieso müssen Sie mir gleich mit dem Weltuntergang kommen?

**Regie:** Frau Kimmkorn, wenn Sie heute noch einmal zu Recht gewiesen werden müssen, sieht es nicht gut für Sie aus, denn es stehen eine Menge Zauberer und Hexen, für Ihren Job, Schlange.

**Rita Kimmkorn:** _verbissen_ Tut mir ja leid, dass wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Glauben Sie mir, Ihnen macht dieser Zirkus hier genauso viel Spaß wie mir.

**Regie:** In Ordnung! Wir nehmen Sie beim Wort. _chr, chr, chr_

**Rita Kimmkorn:** Ich möchte mich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedanken und hoffe, dass ich Ihr Interesse wecken konnte und freue mich auf Sie als Zuseher! Und vergessen Sie nicht:

_**Wir sind da, um Sie zu unterhalten!**_

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Ihre wunderbare, gut aussehende, beliebte, einzigartige und begehrte Rita Kimmkorn, freut sich Sie als Zuschauer zu haben! Ich liebe euch alle! _zwinker, zwinker_

__


End file.
